


Anniversary Surprises

by sakemori



Series: SebastianxCiel One-Shots [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler AU, Fluff and Humor, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot...<br/>Ciel comes home with a surprise present for his mate while Sebastian has a surprise waiting of his own. AU After Kuro II Implied SebaXCiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> You guys better be happy because I honestly find it hard to write sappy love stories for this pairing. *grimaces before smiling… creepily* They are a demon pair after all. You'd expect more destruction, bloodshed, and carnage form this pair then… "I love you"… *shudders* That's more terrifying, I think. ;) 
> 
> Still waiting to become Yana Toboso, so I can't say I own Kuroshitsuji yet… *mutters* Damn universe… you suck…. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

He was a little late but maybe by a couple of minutes. He knew that the once Earl could defend himself, but that didn't stop the former butler from worrying about him as he paced the floor of their one bedroom apartment. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he didn't like his mate being out on his own without himself by his side. He was the once Earl's best protector when it came to the supernatural beings that were stronger than his mate when he was human, the same went for now. He didn't like to depend on Sebastian too much now that he was stronger and able to protect himself better as a demon but that didn't stop him from worrying about his mate's safety on a daily basis. He didn't like the fact that his once (and still is though it's not acknowledged) master walked about without his ever faithful mate at his side. It put the poor demon on edge and made his stress levels too high, even for a demon.

He pushed back the memories of the times his mate in trouble and danger as he thought of what could be taking him so long. Was it this normal to worry for someone so much? Sebastian didn't know the answer to that question. All he knew was that he worried for his mate... more than he probably should be. He... didn't like not being there to watch over him. Those memories made it impossible for him to be comfortable...

He shook his head and scowled to himself. Now wasn't really the time to be thinking such thoughts considering what day it was.

His pacing continued as he worried his bottom lip with his suddenly very sharp teeth, causing blood to well up and slide down his chin and into his mouth. He hadn't worried this much since the time Ciel was taken from him by Claude and was forced (stupid contract that made him act on all orders) out of his sight. Did he ever tell the adult-child that, ever? No, but he had this peculiar feeling that his Ciel already knew.

The candles that were lit in the darkened apartment flickered about, casting shadows on the wall and his face as he stopped his pacing long enough to stand and stare at the door, worry making his dark brows furrow and cause a wrinkle in between his wine-colored eyes. The red and white rose petals led a small path from the door to the bedroom where there were more candles lit and waiting for the two demons mates though they were a bit scattered do to the demon's constant pacing. The setting was romantic, just for their anniversary, where a small box sat on the nightstand, the present for the younger demon just for this very day. It took months for Sebastian to track it down but the searching and irritation was worth it for the surprise and happiness that would appear on his young mate's face.

_Where is he? He should have been home by now. It has been fifteen minutes since he got off work. Should I go out and find him?_

He was torn between going out and finding his mate or staying in the apartment and waiting a little more for the once Earl to show up. He made his mind up after debating on it for a few minutes and was about to make his way towards the door when he suddenly sensed the bluenette's presence making his way up the stairs to the apartment, and he quickly fixed the small mess he made with the petals and was in the bedroom faster than a human could blink. His Ciel was safe. A bit irritated but safe.

Sebastian allowed a small smile of relief to grace his handsome features before he fixed it to his trademark smirk. Now the fun could _begin_.

* * *

 

Ciel Phantomhive, the once Earl and Queen's Watchdog, juggled the slightly big box, a few bags, and the briefcase in one hand while he fumbled for his keys in the other. It took him longer than he thought to acquire his mate's present but the wait would be worth it to see his beloved's face once he saw what he got him. He absolutely despised it when he was human and he still didn't like it too much as a demon…. Not that it stopped him from buying it, of course.

 _I hope he didn't do too much worrying about me being late. Hopefully, this present will_ more _than make up for it._

The thought caused a small grimace to flash briefly across his face but he smoothed it away and placed his famous smirk there instead. He better well be damn happy about this because he sure as hell wasn't. Stupid papers to sign, the stuff he needed to by, and the lecture given to him by the store attendant put him in a slightly irritable mood. One that Sebastian would, hopefully, get rid of by just seeing his face.

He finally unlocked the door and got it open and froze in the doorway, his sapphire eye wide with shock as his other was hidden by his blue-gray hair. The entire apartment was dark save for the candles on each surface giving off an intimate glow. A small trail of red and white rose petals led off to the only bedroom in the small apartment. He felt his mouth go dry as he haphazardly threw the bags and briefcase off into corner somewhere not caring about the slight mess he made as he made his way slowly to the bedroom where he could sense his mate waiting for him. He held the box in both of his arms as he saw the door to their shared bedroom slightly ajar, instantly feeling butterflies in his stomach in anticipation for what could be waiting for him on the other side. He saw that what was in the living room was the same for the bedroom as he gently pushed the door open with his foot and felt his eyes widen once more with the sight before him.

Candles flickered from the dresser and nightstands giving the room a very intimate feel as the petals continued to the king-sized bed covered in silky black sheets, petals upon it. But that wasn't what caught our Once Earl's attention. Oh, no. It was Sebastian with a black robe tied loosely at the waist showing off his chiseled alabaster chest and stomach as he had his head propped up with one arm, the other was playing with the belt that held the robe together. The atmosphere was enough to have blood rushing to his face and nether regions as he gulped to try and get moister back into his mouth and throat.

"I am most pleased to see you safe and home, my Lord," Sebastian said with a single brow raised seductively. "You had me worried that you were not going to show anytime soon."

Ciel opened his mouth to speak only to find that his voice decided to take a small vacation and snapped it shut again with an audible click. A single trail of sweat rolled down his face as the room suddenly grew hot with the flames of passion. He wanted to stalk forward and reach out to pull his mate into a searing kiss but found that his legs didn't want to cooperate either. Sebastian, seeing his problem, got up and picked up his mate bridal style to carry him the short distant to the bed with a small smirk. Ciel only gave him a dirty look but didn't comment as he leaned into his neck to get a whiff of his mate's scent. Spring and Earl Grey, his favorite tea from when he was a human. The scent instantly relaxed him and he hid his smile in Sebastian's neck.

"Having problems, love?"

The teasing voice of his mate drew him from his neck to glare at his mate only to stare at the older demon in shock and lust. Ciel didn't realize that part of the robe fell off of one shoulder showing more of that delectable ski n for the younger demon to want to nibble and suck and lick to his liking.

Suddenly, before either demon could do anything, a small noise from the box in the once Earl's hands instantly drew both of their attentions away from each other. His eyes, one blue the other a bright violet with the Faustian contract binding Sebastian to Ciel for all eternity, widened in shock then he lowered his head in embarrassment once he realized they have yet to exchange presents. He quickly handed it over to his mate with a conspiratorial smirk. Sebastian gave him a quizzical look as he took the box from his hands.

"Is this what took you so long to return to me, my Lord?" Ciel nodded and motioned with his hand for his mate to open it, his face blank. Seeing no other choice, the raven-haired male opened the lid and felt his wine-colored eyes widen as a blush stained his cheeks. He pulled out a black kitten with yellow eyes and a small white ribbon tied around its neck. She gave a pitiful mew as he cradled her to his chest and began to pet her with unclothed fingers. Ciel fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead gave his beloved a small smile that went unnoticed.

"Why would you go and get her knowing that you hate cats?" he asked once he looked up from cooing at the darling little thing, and Ciel did roll his eyes that time.

"Why wouldn't I? You obviously love cats. I thought it would make a wonderful present for you," he said with a small shrug and gave Sebastian another small smile that the older demon returned instantly. He cuddled the kitten a bit longer before setting her down on the bed and reaching past his mate to the nightstand for the small velvet box there. After grabbing it, he brought it to himself before putting it in Ciel's hands.

"What's this, Sebastian?" he asked the second it was laid into his open palms. Sebastian only gave him a mysterious smile as an answer which Ciel huffed at. He rolled his eyes a second time and opened the velvet box with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes got a bit misty at the sight of the old Phantomhive ring nestled in the silky folds as he took it out and placed it upon his left ring finger which was bare.

"H-how did you find it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly, his face hidden by his long fringe as his opposite thumb ran over the smooth blue diamond. Sebastian found himself frowning at his mate's attitude change.

"It took me months to find it at the main Midford Estate. Do you not like it, my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he put a hand on the once Earl's knee. "I could get you something else."

Ciel shook his head quietly and looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes with his own. They glistened with unshed tears as he threw himself at his mate. Sebastian caught him and held him close running his fingers soothingly through the silky blue-gray locks.

"Thank you," he whispered into his beloved's ear and pulled away enough to lock their lips into a passionate kiss.

_Thank you... for everything, Sebastian. Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaannddd, scene! *beams* That was a lot of fun to write! Now, all I need for you guys to do is review so I know if I got them down okay... make sure that the personalities are good? That's it! 
> 
> sakemori out!


End file.
